Masaki is lost in: Tokyo Mew Mew
by Ioshua
Summary: Masaki Andoh, the chosen to pilot the Cybuster, and the one of no direction. Trying to find his nemesis Shu Shirakawa, he will travel the multiverse and get lost in doing so, dang it Masaki, there are no maps for where you are going. First up, TMM


Ioshua: Hey everyone, it's me.  
>If you don't know me that's ok, anyways, I am here to present my first Tokyo Mew Mew story in over...two years? I think?<br>Anyways, for the disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Ranma, Super Robot Wars, Masoukishins, Cybuster anime, Masaki Andoh, Masaki Endoh, JAM Project, Hikaru Midorikawa or Pepsi.

Hrist: Hey, that's good and all but, when are you gonna write the next chapter of my story?

Ioshua: Dang it Hrist, soon!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masaki is Lost in:<strong>_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_

He didn't know where he was, well he did. He knew he was in a city called Tokyo, but it wasn't the Tokyo he remembered, for one, he tried to contact his friends part of project SRX, but got no connection, and two, everything looked... A little less futuristic, there was no news about any of the accomplishments him and his friends had done to save the world so many times. Oh well, he just needed to get directions anyways.

He had gotten a lead that Shu Shirakawa had been sighted somewhere in England, thing is, he's in Japan right now. Masaki wondered if he should have went right instead of left when he got to the mountains.

Thing is, he had to park the Cybuster away from the city, which was a long walk away, he didn't want to draw any more attention about the large bug like object that had been sighted in the sky not too long ago.

To make matters worse, he somehow lost Shiro and Kuro. He had been looking for them for the past two hours, and gotten nowhere in finding them, or even finding a map of the city...or even the world for that matter.

...He just hoped he had enough cash for some food, he was starving...

* * *

><p>"I told you he isn't gonna be out here Shiro!" A black cat hissed at its white counterpart as it dug in a trash can.<p>

"Ya well, look Kuro, fish!" The white cat replied happy at its find as it popped its head from the can with a fish in its mouth.

"Ew, Shiro come on, we could try acting cute so someone could give us some food ya know." Kuro had said jumping off the trash cans.

"Well, we did get separated from Masaki and I was hungry, I don't know many people who might give us food, or try and keep us. Like that last guy we tried to beg food from a while ago, he was creepy what with his pointy ears and short shorts and lookin like a girl." Shiro complained as he was chewing on the fish.

"You're just saying that cause you wanted to dumpster dive, you know Masaki might have to give you a bath for smelling." Kuro replied with a grin, which in turn stopped Shiro from eating.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!

"Nu-"

"What the, kitties?"

The voice made Shiro and Kuro jump and turn to see, a red headed maid dressed girl with a bag of trash in her hand. She looked to the cats and then to the opened trash can.

"Aw, I bet you two are hungry. Well, don't worry I'll get you two something to snack on." She said before putting the bag near the cans and walking back inside the pink building they were behind.

"See Shiro, you got to know how to work the cute." Kuro said, Shiro responded with a raspberry.

Soon enough, the maid came back with some canned cat food. The cats mewed in happiness until.

"Thanks lady."

"Shiro! Shush!"

She swore she just heard the two cats talk. "Um, did you two say anything?" She asked, they both got scared, think she would capture them to have a pair of talking pet cats or something.

"Umm... I mean, meow." Shiro failed once more.

"Uh, I guess its part of my mew powers to be able to understand cats better I guess, can you two understand me?" The girl asked, the two cats looked to each other as if saying to one another 'yeah lets go with that'.

"Um, yeah we can, who are you?" The black cat asked.

"Um, I'm Ichigo. What are you're names?"

"I'm Kuro, and this is Shiro." The black cat said, as the white cat once more gave a raspberry.

"Hey, we were wondering." Kuro asked Ichigo.

"If a guy named Masaki Andoh comes by, can you tell us. He's our...owner, yeah!" Kuro said.

"Ok, enjoy your meal." Ichigo then went back inside the building.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo walked in, Ryou called all the girls in for a quick meeting downstairs.<p>

"Girls, take a look at these images on the screen." Ryou asked, he typed a bit on the computer and images of a strange giant bug like creature appeared, but it was too fast to actually see it clearly.

"What is that, some new Chimera Anima?" Minto asked seeing the large bug on the screen.

"I hope not, I checked, this thing is way too big to be something the aliens made."

"So what, are you saying that there's another alien here?" Zakuro questioned as she saw more images.

"I don't know what to believe, but it only passed by once. People think its a UFO, I think it might be trouble, so keep an eye out for this ok." The girls nodded and proceeded upstairs, but Ichigo stopped for a second.

"Oh wait, Ryou. Is it normal for me to understand cats?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. To some extant each of you should be able to understand the type of animal you are infused with, why?" He asked.

"Well, outside there are two cats, and I don't know if its my mew DNA understanding them, or if they are actually talking like people." The girls looked at Ichigo as if she was crazy.

"Ichigo, that's just dumb. It must be your mew DNA somehow translating it for you or something." Minto remarked.

"Actually, I thought I heard voices as well outside, I checked to see if Ichigo had fed the cats out there, and indeed I did hear voices coming from their direction." Keichiro said.

"You think they might be alien cats?" Pudding jumped onto Ichigo.

"No! They said they were looking for their owner, some guy named Masaki Andoh."

"...The lead singer of JAM Project?" Zakuro asked surprised, wondering how a rock star would have two talking cats.

"I believe that's Endoh, not Andoh. Although the name sounds similar." Keichiro said.

"Oh..."

"Well whatever his name is, if he does show up, I want him and his cats in here." Ryou said making his way to the stairs.

"Do believe that he and his cats are related to this mystery alien Ryou?" Retasu asked, her glasses showing off her eyes in the dim light of th- ***bang* Voice: Back to the story dammit!**

"Maybe, but I also want to know about talking cats as well." They all left to tend to the customers and find this Masaki Andoh.

* * *

><p>"Um, is you name Masaki Andoh?"<p>

"No."

"Are you Masaki Andoh?"

"Who?"

"Um, excuse me, is your name Masaki Andoh?"

"Sorry."

"Hey, any of you Masaki Andoh."

"No."

"Are one of you Masaki Andoh?"

"Who's he?"

This was gonna be a long day.

"Are you Masaki Andoh?" Ichigo asked.

"No, sorry, my name is Hikaru Midorikawa." The man of a thousand voices responded.

"...Any relation to a Retasu Midorikawa?"

"...Possibly."

After bringing over Retasu to talk, they soon learn that he is actually her uncle. Who knew someone so shy was related to someone so awesome. "He sounds a little like Keichiro if you ask me."

"Excuse me, but are you Masaki Andoh?" Minto asked the young gentleman in front of her.

"Indeed I am not, my name is Alexander." The Mysterious Gentleman replied.

"Oh, sorry."

"...Hm, it seems I am not needed here, this is of course not my story." He then left.

"Um, are one of you any chance Masaki Andoh?" Retasu asked the two men in front of her, one was dressed in a fur coat and goggles, while the other was dressed in a sort of military uniform and carried a sword by his side.

"Indeed we are not, I am Ratsel Feinshmeiker and this is my associate, Sanger Zonvolt, I sampled some of your pastries and I would like to speak with your chef. I believe I must give my compliment's personally." The goggled man said.

"Oh, um of course, let me just get him." She quickly ran to the kitchen.

"...So, Masaki is here?" The silver haired samurai asked his goggled friend.

"Yes, he does seem to get lost easily." The Char wannabe said.

"...If the time comes, then we must help, right?"

"If it comes down to that, yes. Ah, the chef." Elza- I mean, Ratsel got up to speak with the chef.

"Hey, are one of you Masaki Andoh?" Pudding bounced over to the the odd looking man and boy to deliver the receipt.

"Uh nope. I'm Ranma Saotome."

"Awww! This is taking too long." After Pudding left, the Saotome's looked at the bill...and ran.

"Hey, are you... No, there's no way you could Masaki Andoh." Zakuro began, but then stopped and walked away from the large hulking man and the small black haired woman.

"What was that about Arngrim?" The black haired woman asked.

"I dunno, but anyways, you got enough to cover this Hrist? I... Forgot my wallet, yeah." The Hercules lookalike said, making the woman frown.

And last but not least Zakuro check once more.

"Hey, are any of you Masaki Andoh." She asked a group of people, which was composed of four men and a woman.

"I am." The man with short blonde hair got up from his seat.

"You are?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Masaaki Endoh."

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for an Andoh."

"Oh ok, the names do sound similar right?"

"Yeah." After walking away from the group, Zakuro squealed in her mind for meeting JAM Project, but still somehow made a squeal sound due to that they were looking at her now.

"..."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." A green haired man walked up to Retasu, who was currently manning the cash register.<p>

"Yes?"

"Is there any place I can buy a map at, I got lost."

"Oh yes, there should be a place up the street that way." Retasu said pointing in one direction.

"Thanks." He left out the door, and as soon as he did, he went the other direction since he didn't notice which way she was pointing.

* * *

><p>Around closing time, everyone was gathered in the middle of the cafe. They had no customers and had put away the chairs.<p>

"We haven't got a clue about this Andoh guy." Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo, go get the cats." Ryou ordered, Ichigo huffed and went to the back.

As they waited, everyone else talked about the people they met. Keichiro apparently traded some recipes with a man in a fur coat and goggles, while Retasu found her uncle, who apparently sounded like Kechiro as well. Pudding was complaining about the fact two weird guys ran without paying for the bill. Zakuro was trying to compose herself still from the little incident she had when she met JAM Project.

Ichigo soon returned with Kuro and Shiro, they hopped up onto the table to speak.

"Aw, they look cute." Pudding said.

"Thanks." Kuro replied, surprising everyone. They were shocked to see a cat could actually talk.

"Told you." Ichigo stuck her tongue out at them.

"Alright, can you tell what this Masaki guy looks like?" Ryou asked.

"Hm, he has green hair." Kuro said.

"He has a blueish kinda suit." Shiro added.

"Oh, and he gets lost easily."

"Uh oh." Retasu said, everyone looked to her.

"I uh, gave directions to someone earlier, who looked liked that to buy a map."

"Knowing Masaki, he probably went the other way on accident."

"Are you sure?" Zakuro questioned.

"Hey, this is the same guy who got lost on a guided tour of a ship." Shiro said with a grin.

"Shiro!"

"Wow, this guy must have a horrible sense of direction." Ryou said.

"You don't know the half of it..."

* * *

><p>Masaki looked around, he couldn't tell where he was at all, it was dark and he was hungry. He just hoped he could still find the Cybuster along with his two familiars. He then started to try and backtrack, walking past a sign which read: Welcome to Kyoto<p>

* * *

><p>loshua: First chapter up, this is gonna be a two chapter story part of my Masaki is lost series, where Masaki Andoh will get lost trying to look for his arch nemesis, Shu Shirakawa. In doing so, he will end up in a number of series of anime and game.<br>Now, I was gonna have Masaki in here for the author note, but he hasn't shown up yet, I dunno why.

Hrist: Are you sure we shouldn't send some to go get him?

Ioshua: Nah, he'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?

**_Meanwhile, somewhere else:_**

****Masaki: Dammit...Hey, is this the Tokyo Mew Mew section.

Strange Looking Blonde Girl: Nope, this is the Sailor Moon section, keep heading down, you'll find it.

Masaki: Thanks... Hey, aren't you cold wearing that skirt?

SLBG: Eh?

**_Back to the author:_**

****Ioshua: Hope he gets here soon.


End file.
